AC
by lizteroid
Summary: also known as Attraction/Copulation. Spoilers for upcoming episodes 3x03 and 3x04.


After Maura had found him in a rather fortunate situation in her autopsy lab, Dennis had found himself almost glued to her side, always trying to thank her. He had shown gratitude in more than enough adequate ways, however he still didn't feel it was enough for what she had done for him. So he arranged for the two of them to have dinner at her favourite restaurant; Maison de la Mer, a French a la carte seafood restaurant.

Dennis had her drive over to meet him at the restaurant as they were coming from opposite sides of town, and she was working later than he was. While he was awaiting her arrival at Maison de la Mer, Dennis pondered his plan. Thinking it through carefully, each step was to be executed with precision. And, it would be most certainly fool-proof.

Finally when she arrived, he stood to hold out her chair before pushing her to the table. Dennis smiled when he saw the faint hint of a smile on Maura's face. She was beyond adorable, he thought. When he rounded the table to sit facing her, he smiled brightly at her, flashing his charmingly pearly whites at her, receiving a smile as bright in return.

"So, this is your favourite restaurant, right?" he began, reaching for his table water before grinning at the perplexed expression Maura's face contorted into upon hearing his comment, "I'm kidding. I know it is." he smiled again, flashing those whiter than white teeth at the Medical Examiner.

"Dennis, you really didn't have to go to all of this trouble for me." she responded, smiling coyly.

"Maura, are you kidding me!" he chortled, "You saved my life, I should shower you with eternal gratitiude!" Dennis nodded, "Now, there's an idea..."

Maura found herself chuckling with him before she blushed a little, "I was worried you wouldn't make it. That a cardiac arrest would be imminent." she sighed and shook her head, "But, you're strong." she then nodded, smiling once more.

"Are you trying to pull the job from under my nose...?" he questioned her, face as surly as possible as he studied her features.

"Excuse me?" she was confused.

The sly crack of a smirk began to feature across Dennis' mouth before he let go and chuckled, "Maura, I'm kidding. You sounded like you were about to begin a motivational talk. I thought you may have been after my job, since yours got pretty exciting lately..." he nodded, raising a brow and gesturing below the table.

Again, Maura blushed and cleared her throat. That was how she and Dennis had originally met, well, at least one part of him.

It had been late and she had just had a cadavers delivery, Dennis had been one of them. He had been found in a pool, a house party had turned for the worse and he had been the reason, and Dennis had been bagged and transported to Boston Police Department for his autopsy.

By the time Maura had come to unzip his bag, she had completed two autopsies, an older male of Jewish-American decent and a female in her late twenties, Caucasian. She was used to cold, lifeless flesh. Blue and purple tones under the greying skin. When she did finally unzip the bag, she could have keeled over with the shock that had been inflicted upon her nervous system. This man was alive.

Or at least one part of him was. Unzipping the bag, Maura gasped as she came almost face-to-face with an oversized erection. She swallowed and blinked, not entirely knowing what to do about his current predicament. She looked around her lab, grabbing at her scalpel, in case this was some prank, initiated in poor taste by Jane, not quite over their prior conflict of the shooting.

As Maura swallowed again, and dared herself to lean in closer to examine the man's face, his eyes bolted open and she jumped back, knocking into an instrument tray, sending its occupants clattering to the floor in a dizzy silver torrent. By now, Maura had dropped the scalpel, and had her gloved hand over her chest, the other tightly gripped the edge of the last un-occupied slab.

"That was some party...!" he gasped and grinned, staring up at the bright lights before he turned his head, noticing he was now in a black, uniform issue body-bag. Next, he noticed the lights, surgical operating lights before he finally turned his head and glanced over at Maura, "Ma'am...?"


End file.
